1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amino acid transporters from mammalian species and the genes corresponding to such transporters. Specifically, the invention relates to the isolation, cloning and sequencing of complementary DNA (cDNA) copies of messenger RNA (mRNA) encoding each of four novel human amino acid transporter genes. The invention also relates to the construction of recombinant expression constructs comprising such cDNAs from each of the four novel himan amino acid transporter genes of the invention, said recombinant expression constructs being capable of expressing amino acid transporter proteins in cultures of transformed prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. Production of the transporter proteins in such cultures is also provided. The invention relates to the use of such cultures of such transformed cells to produce homogeneous compositions of each transporter protein. The invention also provides cultures of such cells producing transporter proteins for the characterization of novel and useful drugs. Antibodies against and epitopes of these transporter proteins are also provided by the invention.
2. Background of the Invention
The approximately 20 naturally-occurring amino acids are the basic building blocks for protein biosynthesis. Certain amino acids, such as glutamate and glycine, as well as amino acid derivatives such as xcex3-aminobutyric acid (GABA), epinephrine and norepinephrine, and histamine, are also used as signaling molecules in higher organisms such as man. For these reasons, specialized trans-membrane transporter proteins have evolved in all organisms to recover or scavenge extracellular amino acids (see Christensen, 1990, Physiol. Rev. 70: 43-77 for review).
These transporter proteins play a particularly important role in uptake of extracellular amino acids in the vertebrate brain (see Nicholls and Attwell, 1990, TiPS 11: 462-468). Amino acids that function as neurotransmitters must be scavenged from the synaptic cleft between neurons to enable continuous repetitive synaptic transmission. More importantly, it has been found that high extracellular concentrations of certain amino acids (including glutamate and cysteine) can cause neuronal cell death. High extracellular amino acid concentrations are associated with a number of pathological conditions, including ischemia, anoxia and hypoglycemia, as well as chronic illnesses such as Huntington""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Alzheimer""s disease, epilepsy and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS; see Pines et al., 1992, Nature 360: 464-467).
Glutamate is one example of such an amino acid. Glutamate is an excitatory neurotransmitter (i.e., excitatory neurons use glutamate as a neurotransmitter). When present in excess ( greater than about 300 xcexcM; Bouvier et al., 1992, Nature 360: 471-474; Nicholls and Attwell, ibid.;  greater than 5 xcexcM for 5 min.; Choi et al., 1987, J. Neurosci. 7: 357-358), extracellular glutamate causes neuronal cell death. Glutamate transporters play a pivotal role in maintaining non-toxin extracellular concentrations of glutamate in the brain. During anoxic conditions (such as occur during ischemia), the amount of extracellular glutamate in the brain rises dramatically. This is in part due to the fact that, under anoxic conditions, glutamate transporters work in reverse, thereby increasing rather than decreasing the amount of extracellular glutamate found in the brain. The resultingly high extracellular concentration of glutamate causes neuron death, with extremely deleterious consequences for motor and other brain functions, resulting in stroke, anoxia and other instances of organic brain dysfunction.
This important role for amino acid transporters in maintaining brain homeostasis of extracellular amino acid concentrations has provided the impetus for the search for and development of compounds to modulate and control transporter function. However, conventional screening methods require the use of animal brain slices in binding assays as a first step. This is suboptimal for a number of reasons, including interference in the binding assay by non-specific binding of heterologous (i.e., non-transporter) cell surface proteins expressed by brain cells in such slices; differential binding by cells other than neuronal cells present in the brain slice, such as glial cells or blood cells; and the possibility that putative drug binding behavior in animal brain cells will differ from the binding behavior in human brain cells in subtle but critical ways. The ability to synthesize human transporter molecules in vitro would provide an efficient and economical means for rational drug design and rapid screening of potentially useful compounds.
Amino acid transporters are known in the art, and some of these proteins have been isolated biochemically and their corresponding genes have been recently cloned using genetic engineering means.
Christensen et al., 1967, J. Biol. Chem. 242: 5237-5246 report the discovery of a neutral amino acid transporter (termed the ACS transporter) in Erlich ascites tumor cells.
Makowske and Christensen, 1982, J. Biol. Chem. 257: 14635-14638 provide a biochemical characterization of hepatic amino acid transport.
Kanner and Schuldiner, 1987, CRC Crit. Rev. Biochem. 22: 1-38 provide a review of the biochemistry of neurotransmitters.
Olney et al., 1990, Science 248: 596-599 disclose that the amino acid cysteine is a neurotoxin when present in excess extracellularly.
Wallace et al., 1990, J. Bacteriol. 172: 3214-3220 report the cloning and sequencing of a glutamate/aspartate transporter gene termed gltP from Escherichia coli strain K12.
Kim et al., 1991, Nature 352: 725-728 report the discovery that a cationic amino acid transporter is the cell surface target for infection by ecotropic retroviruses in mice.
Wang et al., 1991, Nature 352: 729-731 report the discovery that a cationic amino acid transporter is the cell surface target for infection by ecotropic retroviruses in mice.
Maenz et al., 1992, J. Biol. Chem. 267: 1510-1516 provide a biochemical characterization of amino acid transport in rabbit jejunal brush border membranes.
Bussolati et al., 1992, J. Biol. Chem. 267: 8330-8335 report that the ASC transporter acts in an electrochemically neutral manner so that sodium ion ctransport occurs without disrupting the normal membrane potential of the cells expressing the transporter.
Engelke et al., 1992, J. Bacteriol. 171: 5551-5560 report the cloning of a dicarboxylate carrier from Rhizobiwn meliloti. 
Guastella et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 7189-7193 disclose the cloning of a sodium ion and chloride ion-dependent glycine transporter from a glioma cell line that is expressed in the rat forebrain and cerebellum.
Kavanaugh et al., 1992, J. Biol. Chem. 267:22007-22009 report that biochemical characterization of a rat brain GABA transporter expressed in vitro in Xenopus laevis oocytes.
Storck et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 10955-10959 disclose the cloning and sequencing of a sodium ion-dependent glutamate/ aspartate transporter from rat brain termed GLAST1.
Bouvier et al., ibid., disclose the biochemical characterization of a glial cell-derived glutamate transporter.
Pines et al., ibid., report the cloning and sequencing of a glial cell glutamate transporter from rat brain termed GLT-1.
Kanai and Hediger, 1992, Nature 360: 467-471 disclose the cloning and sequencing of a sodium ion-dependent, high affinity glutamate transporter from rabbit small intestine termed EAAC1.
Kong et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268: 1509-1512 report the cloning and sequencing of a sodium-ion dependent neutral amino acid transporter of the A type that is homologous to a sodium-ion dependent glucose transporter.
Nicholls and Attwell, ibid., review the role of amino acids and amino acid transporters in normal and pathological brain functions.
The present invention relates to the cloning, expression and functional characterization of mammalian amino acid transporter genes. The invention comprises nucleic acids, each nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence of a novel amino acid transporter gene. The nucleic acids provided by the invention each comprise a complementary DNA (cDNA) copy of the corresponding mRNA transcribed in vivo from each of the amino acid transporter genes of the invention. Also provided are the deduced amino acid sequences of each the cognate proteins of the cDNAs provided by the invention.
This invention provides nucleic acids, nucleic acid hybridization probes, recombinant eukaryotic expression constructs capable of expressing the amino acid transporters of the invention in cultures of transformed cells, such cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells that synthesize the amino acid transporters of the invention, homogeneous compositions of each of the amino acid transporter proteins, and antibodies against and epitopes of each of the amino acid transporter proteins of the invention. Methods for characterizing these transporter proteins and methods for using these proteins in the development of agents having pharmacological uses related to these transporter proteins are also provided by the invention.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence encoding a human neutral amino acid transporter that is the ASCT1 transporter (SEQ ID No:2). In this embodiment of the invention, the nucleotide sequence includes 1680 nucleotides of the human ASCT1 cDNA comprising 1596 nucleotides of coding sequence, 30 nucleotides of 5xe2x80x2 untranslated sequence and 54 nucleotides of 3xe2x80x2 untranslated sequence. In this embodiment of the invention, the nucleotide sequence of the ASCT1 transporter consists essentially of the nucleotide sequence depicted in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID No:2). The use of the term xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d herein is meant to encompass the disclosed sequence and includes allelic variations of this nucleotide sequence, either naturally occurring or the product of in vitro chemical or genetic modification. Each such variant will be understood to have essentially the same nucleotide sequence as the nucleotide sequence of the corresponding ASCT1 disclosed herein.
The corresponding ASCT1 protein molecule, having the deduced amino acid sequence consisting essentially of the sequence shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID No.:3), is also claimed as an aspect of the invention. The use of the term xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d herein is as described above. Similarly, the corresponding ASCT1 protein molecule, having the deduced amino acid sequence consisting essentially of the sequence shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID No.:3), is also claimed as an aspect of the invention. ASCT1 protein molecules provided by the invention are understood to have substantially the same biological properties as the ASCT1 protein molecule encoded by the nucleotide sequence described herein.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a homogeneous composition of the 55.9 kD mammalian ASCT1 transporter or derivative thereof, said size being understood to be the size of the protein before any post-translational modifications thereof. The amino acid sequence of the ASCT1 transporter or derivative thereof preferably consists essentially of the amino acid sequence of the human ASCT1 transporter protein shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID No:3).
In a second aspect, the invention provides a nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence encoding a human excitatory amino acid transporter that is the EAAT1 transporter (SEQ ID No:4). In this embodiment of the invention, the nucleotide sequence includes 1680 nucleotides of the human EAAT1 cDNA comprising 1626 nucleotides of coding sequence, 30 nucleotides of 5xe2x80x2 untranslated sequence and 24 nucleotides of 3xe2x80x2 untranslated sequence. In this embodiment of the invention, the nucleotide sequence of the EAAT1 transporter consists essentially of the nucleotide sequence depicted in FIG. 2 (SEQ ID No:4). The use of the term xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d herein is as described above.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a homogeneous composition of the 59.5 kildodalton (kD) mammalian EAAT1 transporter or derivative thereof, said size being understood to be the size of the protein before any post-translational modifications thereof. The amino acid sequence of the EAAT1 transporter or derivative thereof preferably consists essentially of the amino acid sequence of the human EAAT1 transporter protein shown in FIG. 2 (SEQ ID No:5). EAAT1 protein molecules provided by the invention are understood to have substantially the same biological properties as the EAAT1 protein molecule encoded by the nucleotide sequence described herein.
In a third aspect, the invention provides a nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence encoding a human excitatory amino acid transporter that is the EAAT2 transporter (SEQ ID No:6). In this embodiment of the invention, the nucleotide sequence includes 1800 nucleotides of the human EAAT2 cDNA comprising 1722 nucleotides of coding sequence, 33 nucleotides of 5xe2x80x2 untranslated sequence and 45 nucleotides of 3xe2x80x2 untranslated sequence. In this embodiment of the invention, the nucleotide sequence of the EAAT2 transporter consists essentially of the nucleotide sequence depicted in FIG. 3 (SEQ ID No:6). The use of the term xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d herein is as described above.
The corresponding EAAT2 protein molecule, having the deduced amino acid sequence consisting essentially of the sequence shown in FIG. 3 (SEQ ID No.:7), is also claimed as an aspect of the invention. EAAT2 protein molecules provided by the invention are understood to have substantially the same biological properties as the EAAT2 protein molecule encoded by the nucleotide sequence described herein.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a homogeneous composition of the 62.1 kD mammalian EAAT2 transporter or derivative thereof, said size being understood to be the size of the protein before any post-translational modifications thereof. The amino acid sequence of the EAAT2 transporter or derivative thereof preferably consists essentially of the amino acid sequence of the human EAAT2 transporter protein shown in FIG. 3 (SEQ ID No:7).
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence encoding a human excitatory amino acid transporter that is the EAAT3 transporter (SEQ ID No:8). In this embodiment of the invention, the nucleotide sequence includes 1674 nucleotides of the human EAAT3 cDNA comprising 1575 nucleotides of coding sequence, 15 nucleotides of 5xe2x80x2 untranslated sequence and 84 nucleotides of 3xe2x80x2 untranslated sequence. In this embodiment of the invention, the nucleotide sequence of the EAAT3 transporter consists essentially of the nucleotide sequence depicted in FIG. 4 (SEQ ID No:8). The use of the term xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d herein is as described above.
The corresponding EAAT3 protein molecule, having the deduced amino acid sequence consisting essentially of the sequence shown in FIG. 4 (SEQ ID No.:9), is also claimed as an aspect of the invention. EAAT3 protein molecules provided by the invention are understood to have substantially the same biological properties as the EAAT3 protein molecule encoded by the nucleotide sequence described herein.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a homogeneous composition of the 57.2 kD mammalian EAAT3 transporter or derivative thereof, said size being understood to be the size of the protein before any post-translational modifications thereof. The amino acid sequence of the EAAT3 transporter or derivative thereof preferably consists essentially of the amino acid sequence of the human EAAT3 transporter protein shown in FIG. 4 (SEQ ID No:9).
This invention provides both nucleotide and amino acid probes derived from the sequences herein provided. The invention includes probes isolated from either cDNA or genomic DNA, as well as probes made synthetically with the sequence information derived therefrom. The invention specifically includes but is not limited to oligonucleotide, nick-translated, random primed, or in vitro amplified probes made using cDNA or genomic clone embodying the invention, and oligonucleotide and other synthetic probes synthesized chemically using the nucleotide sequence information of cDNA or genomic clone embodiments of the invention.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such nucleic acid hybridization probes to determine the pattern, amount and extent of expression of these transporter genes in various tissues of mammals, including humans. It is also an object of the present invention to provide nucleic acid hybridization probes derived from the sequences of the amino acid transporter genes of the invention to be used for the detection and diagnosis of genetic diseases. It is an object of this invention to provide nucleic acid hybridization probes derived from the DNA sequences of the amino acid transporter genes herein disclosed to be used for the detection of novel related receptor genes.
The present invention also includes synthetic peptides made using the nucleotide sequence information comprising the cDNA embodiments of the invention. The invention includes either naturally occurring or synthetic peptides which may be used as antigens for the production of amino acid transporter-specific antibodies, or used for competitors of amino acid transporter molecules for amino acid, agonist, antagonist or drug binding, or to be used for the production of inhibitors of the binding of agonists or antagonists or analogues thereof to such amino acid transporter molecules.
The present invention also provides antibodies against and epitopes of the mammalian amino acid transporter molecules of the invention. It is an object of the present invention to provide antibodies that are immunologically reactive to the amino acid transporters of the invention. It is a particular object to provide monoclonal antibodies against these amino acid transporters, must preferably the human excitatory and neutral amino acid transporters as herein disclosed. Hybridoma cell lines producing such antibodies are also objects of the invention. It is envisioned at such hybridoma cell lines may be produced as the result of fusion between a non-immunoglobulin producing mouse myeloma cell line and spleen cells derived from a mouse immunized with a cell line which expresses antigens or epitopes of an amino acid transporter of the invention. The present invention also provides hybridoma cell lines that produces such antibodies, and can be injected into a living mouse to provide an ascites fluid from the mouse that is comprised of such antibodies. It is a further object of the invention to provide immunologically-active epitopes of the amino acid transporters of the invention. Chimeric antibodies immunologically reactive against the amino acid transporter proteins of the invention are also within the scope of this invention.
The present invention provides recombinant expression constructs comprising a nucleic acid encoding an amino acid transporter of the invention wherein the construct is capable of expressing the encoded amino acid transporter in cultures of cells transformed with the construct. Preferred embodiments of such constructs comprise the human EAAT1 CDNA (SEQ ID No.:4), the human EAAT2 cDNA (SEQ ID No.:6), the human EAAT3 cDNA (SEQ ID No.:8), and human ASCT1 CDNA (SEQ ID No.:2), each construct being capable of expressing the amino acid transporter encoded therein in cells transformed with the construct.
The invention also provides cultures cells transformed with the recombinant expression constructs of the invention, each such cultures being capable of and in fact expressing the amino acid transporter encoded in the transforming construct.
The present invention also includes within its scope protein preparations of prokaryotic and eukaryotic cell membranes containing at least one of the amino acid transporter proteins of the invention, derived from cultures of prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells, respectively, transformed with the recombinant expression constructs of the invention. In a preferred embodiment, each preparation of such cell membranes comprises one species of the amino acid transporter proteins of the invention.
The invention also provides methods for screening compounds for their ability to inhibit, facilitate or modulate the biochemical activity of the amino acid transporter molecules of the invention, for use in the in vitro screening of novel agonist and antagonist compounds. In preferred embodiments, cells transformed with a recombinant expression construct of the invention are contacted with such a compound, and the effect of the compound on the transport of the appropriate amino acid is assayed. Additional preferred embodiments comprise quantitative analyses of such effects.
The present invention is also useful for the detection of analogues, agonists or antagonists, known or unknown, of the amino acid transporters of the invention, either naturally occurring or embodied as a drug. In preferred embodiments, such analogues, agonists or antagonists may be detected in blood, saliva, semen, cerebrospinal fluid, plasma, lymph, or any other bodily fluid.
Specific preferred embodiments of the present invention will become evident from the following more detailed description of certain preferred embodiments and the claims.